Shattered Memories
by reiko25
Summary: Risa had an accident that took all her memories away. It just happened after Otani rejected her. She became a completely different person. Otani developed his feelings for her, but will Risa accept him if all her memories were stolen away?RisaXOtani
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of my Memories

By: reiko25

Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex or any of its characters

Chapter 1: last memory of him

Risa was walking along the sidewalk, she just came from school. Her mind was drained with the

thoughts of Otani. "I can't believe I was rejected…by Otani" she silently said to herself. She

wasn't at herself, her face was blank and seemed like she knew nothing about her surroundings.

She continued on walking until a familiar voice called to her, "Koizumi! Koizumi! chotto

matte!!! I told you to wait for me!" it was Otani. The mere sight of Otani makes her heart really

painful; Otani's face looked like nothing happened. Risa looked at him with her eyes weary from

crying. Otani bowed down, he finally realized what he had just done to her. "Gomen ne, it seems

like I'm not yet ready…" he said to her. But Risa was too hurt and ran away, but as soon as she

ran away, an approaching car hit her. She was thrown to the ground. "KOIZUMI!" Otani yelled!

He ran to her and shouted for help. And that look on Otani's face was her last memory of him.

_sorry for the short chapter, promise i'll make a long one for the next one!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Memories

By: reiko25

Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex or any of its characters

Chapter 2: rejected memories

Otani called for help, Risa was lying on his lap with blood all over her face and uniform. "Koizumi, just hold on…" Otani whispered. Finally, a cab stopped and brought Risa to the hospital.

Shortly they arrived in the hospital, Risa was taken to the emergency room. Otani hurriedly called Nobu and their other friends. They arrived after a while. Nobu pushed Otani to the wall, "What did you do to her?!" Otani bowed his head, "I… I don't know, she ran after seeing me, then an approaching car hit her…really hard…" Nobu loosened her grip on Otani's uniform. She gave Otani a disappointed look, "Let's just pray for her safety…" Nobu just walked away.

After several hours of waiting, a doctor finally went out of the emergency room. Nobu and the others hurried to ask the doctor while Otani just remained sitted. "So how's Risa?" Nobu asked, the doctor took a while before he answered, "She's fine now, but don't think she'll be able to recover quick. The impact of the car that hit her is very hard. There's a clot in the left part of her brain. She even might forget some of her memories." Otani stood up, looking so guilty of what happened. He looked down and his fists were clenched tightly, "I shouldn't have rejected her! I should've told her I would try to like her, but I was a complete idiot! This happened because of me!!!" The others felt sorry for him, they understood how he was feeling at that moment.

Several days passed, Otani was with Risa all the time. Otani visited Risa again, he brought flowers. He sat down and held Risa's hand, "Gomen ne Koizumi, I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, gomenasai…" Suddenly, he felt Risa's hand move. When he looked at her, she slowly opened her eyes. Otani called Nobu, "Nobu! Koizumi's awake! Hurry and call the doctor!" Nobu smiled, "I'll call the doctor immediately!" then she ran out of the room. Otani looked at Risa, she was trying to say something. "Daijobu?" he asked. But what Risa replied wasn't the reply he expected. Seeing Risa say those words was unbelievable. Those three simple words made Otani's heart nervous. "Who are you?" he didn't expected how hard it is to believe to hear those words.

_Oh no! Risa forgot her memories! Reviews please!:D_


	3. announcement please read!

Announcement!!!

these past few days, i've been working on chappie's 3 up to 5...as you commented, i made it a looooong one...

but how sad, the computer caught a virus last month and all the files got erased...

and i'm really pissed because i lost all the files even chapters 3 up to 5...

i'm working on them now so please have patience on waiting!

i'm really sorry for upadating really late, i hope you'd still read this fic, i'm apologizing for those who've been waiting for

chapter 3...

HONTO NI GOMENASAI!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : can we still go on?

Otani stood there, frozen. "Who are you?" Risa repeated. Otani couldn't believe it. How can

She forget her memories? "Koizumi, don't you recognize me?" Otani said. He was pushing

Back his tears. Risa stared at him. "Why, why can't I remember anything?!" Risa held her

Head, as if her brain was divided into half. Tears rolled down her pinky cheeks. Otani called

Nobu and the doctor.

"Risa, calm down…" Nobu whispered. The doctor attended to them immediately. "How's

She? She can't forget me!She can't forget us!" Otani screamed. The doctor bowed, "I'm so

Sorry, she's got amnesia. This may be permanent. We had several cases like this too in the

Past." Otani's eyes widened, Nobu comforted Otani. "But she's going to recover right?" Nobu

Asked. "The cases like these we had in the past, were caused by the same accident. Some

Recovered after a while, but most of our patients in her condition didn't recover anymore.

I'll do my best to make her remember." The doctor explained. Upon hearing those, Otani

Ran out of the hospital. He stopped outside, fell onto his knees and cried. Nobu hurried to

Catch up with him. "What did I do to make this happen?!" Otani yelled. "it's not your fault,

Nobody wanted this to happen" Nobu said calmly. Nakao and Chiharu soon arrived. They

Found Nobu and Otani outside the hospital. "Otani, daijoubu desu ka?" Chiharu asked.

"Did Risa woke up already?" Nakao asked. "Darling, Risa… she forgot all her memories."

The following days, Otani came to the hospital regularly. He checks on Risa everyday.

"Anoo, Atsushi-kun right?" Risa asked. Otani couldn't believe that the noisy old Risa,

Became so silent and shy. "Otani, just call me Otani" he said. "Otani-kun, why do you

Always come here?" she said while eating an orange. "Ettooo, Koizumi, it's a long story,

I'll tell you when you go out of the hospital." Otani forced himself to smile. "Hai!" Risa

Replied.

Finally, Risa got out of the hospital. The usual things happen, risa and Otani goes to school

Together. But Otani's going out with a different person. No more noisy Risa, no more violent

Risa. All that Otani can see is that he's going out with a silent and shy person. While walking

Home, Otani said something to Risa. "Koizumi, can I ask you something?" he said. Risa

Nodded and smiled, "What is it?" Otani held Risa's hand, "Can we still go on?" he asked.

Risa took Otani's hand off hers, "What do you mean?" Risa asked as if she was scared.

"You said you liked me before, but I was so dense I didn't even realized it, when you told

Me your feelings, I rejected them. But I rejected them not because I don't like you, I was

Afraid of what people might say about us! I was a coward, I denied my feelings for you, but

Now, I'm telling you, I like you!" Otani said. "Otani…gomenasai, but that was in the past,

The girl that liked you before isn't the person in front of you now, I'm not the old Risa

Anymore. I…I've changed." Risa explained. _"Now, I finally knew how Koizumi felt when I _

_Rejected her." _He said in his thoughts. "But, you can still learn to like me right?" Otani

Insisted. "Honto ni gomensai Otani, but I don't like you anymore. When my memories

Were brushed away, my feelings for were brushed away too, gomen!" Risa turned her back

To Otani and ran. "Koizumi chotto!" Otani yelled, but Risa was determined and continued

To run. "I guess…I deserve this" Otani whispered.

YATTA!i finally posted the 3rd chapter!i'm really sorry for the super late post!i'm working on the last 2 chapters now!enjoy!


End file.
